What I Want
by Insidiously
Summary: Through Kathryn's mothers union with a new man Kathryn meets a person who will change her life forever: Sebastian Valmont. This is the tale of Kathryn's life before the events of Cruel Intentions.. Her love, lust and loss. Future SxK.. R and R! Thanks.


**A/N #1: Hello!! Well, I recently saw Cruel Intentions for the first time and fell in love with it. Until now I have only actually written for one other movie (Saw) so this is something very new for me. It is obviously my first time writing a Cruel Intentions Fic, so… Anyway, I am thinking this will be a multi-part story depending on reactions to this piece. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cruel Intention or any of the characters. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Kathryn Merteuil was not your average teenager, not by any means. In fact, she prided herself on her ability to step out above the rest of the crowd and become idolized, it didn't really matter that she had to crush a few fingers on her way to the front. Up until the latest of times everything had been going Kathryn's way, she could do what she wanted when she wanted and get away with it without so much as a threat to her façade. There was only one thing in her life she could not curve, only one, and on that particular day it was coming around: Her mother's marriage to a new man. Normally, Kathryn would relish in such festivities. It gave her an excuse to get dresses up, drink and, hell, the prick her mother was getting hitched to was fucking rich. That was always a good thing. No, the only reason Kathryn was apprehensive towards the union was the fact that it came with a package deal, two for the price of one. As of that day Kathryn would be gaining a stepbrother.

The sun glittered brightly in the sky that afternoon, casting golden beams across the enclosed backyard of Kathryn's house. A light breeze whispered in the background but was barely heard by the assembly of people sitting on scattered chairs that adorned the dewy grass. A scent of lavender was whisking everyone into a blissful serenity. Just visible at the back of the group was a darkened, hollow door that led to the inside of the house and there was where Kathryn could be found, glaring at the guests. She had been standing there in the same position for little more then a half an hour waiting for her mother to come down from her preparations in Kathryn's own bedroom. Presently, she was crying hysterically wondering if she was making a mistake. Her daughter had given up on comforting her about ten minutes into the breakdown; she had been through it all too many times. Every wedding her mother took part in had the same effect… and they all ended the same way, divorce.

Light footsteps alerted Kathryn to her mother's arrival and she turned around, arms open and ready for an embrace. The parent smiled hesitantly and fell into her daughters arms. After a brief moment, Kathryn pushed her off and surveyed her up and down. Other then a little smudged makeup under the eyes her mother looked presentable enough. It was time to get this show on the road.

"You look gorgeous, mum." Kathryn swooned, giving her best fake smile. She hadn't handed out a real compliment in years.

Her mother grasped one of Kathryn's well manicured hands and squeezed: "Thank you dear, you look lovely. Like an angel… you're my little angel."

Kathryn nodded and began to lead her mother out of the door.

"Ready?" She asked, already beginning to walk down the marble pathway built especially for the occasion. Without waiting for an answer, Kathryn signaled the band to start playing and, marching just a step faster then the procession song, led the way to the alter.

Gasps filled the air as the daughter and mother walked into the daylight although none were directly for Kathryn's mother. Mum's little angel smiled as they hit her ear, she was well aware that she looked gorgeous. Wearing a modest yet skintight black strapless dress, Kathryn was the very vision of ladylike. Her chocolate hair was tied up loosely about her head in waves that also played about her ears. On her chest sat the large silver crucifix that her mother had given her after the last divorce. Kathryn had it hollowed out the week later and it now glowed delicately in the sun's rays housing Kathryn's most prized possession.

Up ahead of her stood two men, her almost stepfather and a young, handsome man that was beside him. Upon meeting his eyes the boy smiled a crooked smile that sent shivers down Kathryn's spine. She smirked for a moment before dropping the bouquet she had been holding unto the ground.

"Oops…" She mumbled and stared purposefully at the young man as she reached down to retrieve her flowers, exposing her full chest to the boy at the alter. Another gasp sounded from either side of her. Kathryn could just imagine how turned on she had just made the entire male quota of the audience. She smiled as she got back up to her feet.

Once at the front, the service started and it took all of Kathryn not to scream. She had always found weddings boring and tedious but this one was different. The girl had been to weddings where all the men, including the groom on some occasions, undressed her with there eyes but no one had ever been so obvious about it. Across from her the new boy was licking his lips and staring freely at her breasts. Kathryn couldn't help but flaunt for the attention, twice more already she had 'dropped' her flowers.

At the reception, Kathryn sat sipping a glass of pink champagne idly chatting with the legions of boys that were coming over to ask her to dance. She, of course, rejected all of them… her thoughts were elsewhere. She hadn't seen the boy since pictures earlier that afternoon and, although she would never admit it, she was curious. Almost as if reading her mind that boy appeared at the doorway. Instantly, to Kathryn's delight he spotted her and began to walk towards her. She grinned deviously as she set down her drink.

"Well", the girl mused. "Let the games begin."

**A/N#2: So, it would be great to get some reviews. I know it's relatively short, but… Uhm, just let me know if I should keep going, ETC. Thanks!**


End file.
